


Who is in control?

by LessonsFromMoths



Series: Haikyuu vs Zombies [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Backstory, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Ukai kills zombies with a whistle, dads being dads, in his awful red tracksuit, mild ennotana, mild kiyoyachi, mild violence, nothing but respect from me, sidestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessonsFromMoths/pseuds/LessonsFromMoths
Summary: Keishin knows he has a smirk on his face. He can’t help it.This isfun.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Series: Haikyuu vs Zombies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928431
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Who is in control?

**Author's Note:**

> Current timeline of stories:
> 
> 2 Weeks AO: [It's you that i lie with](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997094) (TsukkiYama)  
> 3 Weeks AO: Who is in Control? (UkaTake)  
> 1 Month AO: [Take my life back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805277) (IwaOi)  
> 6 Months AO: [The hands we're given](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286761/chapters/61307485) (BokuAka main ship)  
> 7 Months AO: [Right in front of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674765) (DaiSuga)  
> 1 Year AO: Unnamed Sequel (All ships above explored in more detail, including a few extras such as YakuLev, KageHina, UshiTen, KuroKen, and EnnoTana)
> 
> This is the last sidestory, I think, since I’m planning on focusing more on the sequel for the rest of the year (I think you all can expect it in February 2021. Maybe. I only post once I have 5 chapters written, so no promises)! 
> 
> Also, I think Ukai’s view of the apocalypse is a really great segue into the sequel, since his outlook is kind of what everyone’s outlook morphs into, I guess? I’m just super excited for the sequel because it’s reached a point in the apocalypse (almost 1 year A.O.) where those that have survived that long are probably it, and the main wave of zombies are either too decomposed to cause harm or already dead. So really...the characters are lowkey having a blast (I also finally have Akaashi’s search group finalized, and I’m very pumped to write them). 
> 
> The soundtrack (chapter titles, lol) will reflect this shift in mood, since the first fic had a fairly epic/angsty soundtrack. The sequel will have an upbeat/epic soundtrack. If you’re excited….same.
> 
> Title comes from [Control](https://youtu.be/so8V5dAli-Q) by Halsey, Main story link [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286761/chapters/61307485)
> 
> Are Ukai and Takeda a little insane and ooc? For sure, and this is on purpose lol! Anyways enjoy me projecting my love and life onto Ukai and Takeda mwa!

_3 weeks A.O. (After Outbreak)_

“Nii-saaaaaan!!!!” Keishin watches with a barely-contained grin on his face as Tanaka is reunited with his sister. Unsurprisingly, his best friend Nishinoya also launches himself at the older Tanaka sibling and she -- surprisingly -- catches them both with a grace Keishin wishes he had. The reunion is a welcome joy after the hellish past three weeks their group has endured -- separations, kids dying, kids killing...it’s been damn apocalyptic. Keishin guesses that, well...it kind of is the end of the world. He just never thought he’d have to see so many people -- _kids _\-- die in such a short amount of time.__

__He supposes if natural selection really wanted to be dramatic, now was its time. Only the strong were surviving, and not just the physically strong. The mentally strong. Those that could deal with the horrors of this new world, those who could ration food correctly, those who could put a bat through a zombie’s eye without hesitation. It’s a new world, one that Keishin isn’t so excited to see._ _

__When it had all started, he had been the volleyball coach for one of the local private schools. He had gotten the job after his grandfather, who was living with him until his health improved, had retired. And now he’s trying his best to keep a wide array of kids and his gramps alive with the help of one Takeda Ittetsu, his co-worker, co-coach, and co-bed-sharer (is there a better way to say that? Maybe. Does Keishin know what it is? No. Takeda might, though. He’ll ask him later.)._ _

__With the new additions -- the older Tanaka, Beanpole, and Freckles -- they now have twelve. Not a bad number. Of course, if their mean age was a bit older Keishin might feel better, but knowing that the newest additions are all in their twenties does make him feel a little less hopeless. He’s been feeling a little overwhelmed with the sheer amount of teenagers in their camp lately._ _

__He watches Noya -- energetic shit he is -- greet Freckles and Beanpole with an enthusiasm that they don’t know how to react to and bites back a chuckle._ _

__“Hey, Nishinoya-kun!” He barks, immediately catching the smaller man’s attention. Even though he hasn’t been the retired libero’s coach in over a year, it seems that the kid is still honed in to the sound of his shouting voice, accustomed to listening to his orders. He pulls the unlit cigarette from his mouth and shoves it in his pocket, his fingers twitching to put it right back where it was. He hasn’t smoked in 2 weeks, he isn’t going to start again now. “Were we not about to search for food?”_ _

__Noya is immediately extracting himself from Beanpole’s arm, and the blonde looks at Keishin with what isn’t quite gratitude but also isn’t quite disgust. Keishin nods back to him. “Now, Coach?” Noya asks, turning around to look back at the Tanakas’ prolonged reunion._ _

__“In a few,” Keishin says. “I gotta check out the food situation with my gramps first.”_ _

__Noya nods seriously. “I’ll get the crew together. Any newbies?”_ _

__It still surprises Keishin when Noya acts his age. “No, let’s stick with the ones we know. Sensei will keep an eye on the new members.” Noya gives him a mock salute before ambling back over to Tanaka, likely to tell him to wrap it up._ _

__Keishin keeps his word, entering the office building where they keep most of their food and some weapons. His gramps, not in good enough health to do much else (gods forbid he try to build a wall for the zombies with them), is in charge of rationing and protecting the supplies that are in there._ _

__“Oi, we’re about to go on a run. Any requests?”_ _

__His gramps is sitting at a desk in the supplies room, mumbling to himself and marking numbers on a piece of paper with his dull pencil. A quick peek tells Keishin that his gramps is working on rations for the week. They try not to plan too far in advance lest they experience changes in their rank for any reason._ _

__He doesn’t look up. “Are those three kids joining us?”_ _

__“They’re helpful, so yeah they’ll be joinin’ us.” Quitting smoking has definitely made him more irritable, and he resists the urge to snap at his grandfather. That wouldn’t help anyone right now._ _

__His gramps gives him a tired look. “We won’t have enough food if you keep accepting strays.”_ _

__Keishin sighs in agitation. They’ve had this conversation before. “We need more bodies for building the wall. And once we’ve built it, we need bodies to defend it. It’s better to bring them in now so that we can build loyalty before the wall’s completely up.”_ _

__They’ve been stuck in this stalemate for a few weeks now. Both of them are tacticians, always obsessed with the what-ifs and hows, but they’ve never been good at agreeing. While Keishin wants to play the long game and suffer for it now, his gramps has his sights set on the short game with possible suffering in the future. There are merits and downfalls to both sides, Keishin can admit that, but neither of them will back down. This leads to Keishin accepting new members to their ever-growing group and his gramps fighting him tooth and nail for every new recruit._ _

__Gods, did he just call kids trying to survive the apocalypse _recruits?__ _

__“So, food?” Keishin says after a few minutes of them glaring at each other in silence. If his gramps was in any better health, he probably already would have knocked Keishin on his ass. Keishin pauses in their standoff to cough into his fist. According to Takeda, damned nicotine stops your lungs from clearing correctly. Since he’s been off it, he’s had an annoyingly nasty cough that follows him wherever he goes. Luckily now, it’s tapering off._ _

__Once he recovers, he turns to leave when he realizes the geezer won’t answer him._ _

__“Vitamin C!” His gramps yells down the hallway. Keishin smiles to himself._ _

__

__

__Keishin won’t admit it out loud, but he loves runs. He enjoys the rush of adrenaline, the freedom of walking and walking and walking until you’re sick of it, and the whooping of the over-excited kids that accompany him._ _

__Noya, Shimizu, and Yachi are all joining him for this particular run. Noya and Shimizu for their physical prowess and fighting abilities, and Yachi for her medical knowledge. Keishin’s hoping that she’ll be able to spot food items that have vitamin C in them. Can’t have anyone getting scurvy. Usually Tanaka would be joining them, but Keishin didn’t feel comfortable with Takeda only having the wonder twins to help him keep an eye on their newcomers. While Hinata and Kageyama aren’t too bad, Keishin knows better than most how distracted they can get. And the intelligent gleam in Beanpole’s eyes made him more than a little wary._ _

__They made the plan on their way out: check out the nearby university for supplies. It’s not their most solid plan, but with a group like this Keishin doesn’t want to venture too far away from their home base. If they can be back in a few hours, that would be ideal. Tomorrow, when it isn’t so close to sunset, they’ll go for a longer run for more food and supplies for the wall._ _

__“Don’t go too far,” Keishin tells the kids as they enter the library, clearing his throat. Shimizu says that there are a few food courts in here, and Yachi mentions that she wants to check out their book section to see if she can find some medical books. Yachi and Shimizu go to search for the books while Keishin and Noya make a move for the food courts by following the signs._ _

__“I’ll check out the one over here, Coach!” Noya points to another sign that advertises a coffee and tea shop. Keishin nods at him._ _

__“Be careful.”_ _

__“Don’t you worry Coach.” Noya pulls out his long knife, a wicked grin on his face. “I know how to handle myself.”_ _

__Keishin doesn’t doubt that. He’s seen his former libero get out of some pretty hairy situations. He turns away to continue towards the other sign. The library is bigger than he thought, because he has to go through stacks of shelves filled with heavy textbooks. He figures that he’s taking a back way to the food court, which might actually aid him since there could be a back door to the kitchens this way._ _

__He suddenly tenses up when he hears some panicked yelling somewhere to his left. It isn’t loud, but he can also hear the telltale sounds of scraping and shuffling that indicate that there’s some of the undead nearby. And if there’s shouting, it means that there’s someone still alive somewhere in here, too. His thoughts flash to Shimizu and Yachi and he picks up his pace, ducking around bookshelves to try and find the source of the sounds._ _

__Finally the sounds increase in loudness and he knows he must be close, so he quietly grabs the whistle that’s hanging from a lanyard around his neck and places it between his teeth, breathing as silently as he can. Keishin takes a deep breath and then deliberately walks out from behind the bookshelf. The hallway opens into a larger room, and the scene awaiting him is surprising._ _

__There are four people that he can count, and they’re standing behind a desk that looks like it was used for checking out books. Two of them -- a silver-haired boy and a dark-haired boy -- stand on top of the desk, shoes in their hands, whacking at the seven or so undead that are trying to get at them. The dark-haired one has a backpack on his back that the undead keep trying to grasp ahold of, and he almost goes toppling if not for a tall bearded (goateed?) man that grabs him and hauls him back over to their side of the desk._ _

__Next to the bearded man is a boy with close-cropped hair who’s fluttering his hands in odd, aborted movements and staring intently at the undead. When Keishin looks harder, though, he realizes that there’s a fifth boy._ _

__This one has dirty blonde hair and he’s standing behind the zombies, desperately switching between looking for something on the textbook-ridden floor as quietly as he can while looking up periodically and making weird hand signals back at the other boy. Keishin realizes, belatedly, that they’re _speaking_ with their hands. Interesting. _ _

__It’s clear why the boys are stuck. The zombies are blocking their way over the desk, and blocking them in on the sides of the desk are fallen bookshelves laden with textbooks. It looks like they don’t have any weapons -- Keishin assumes that that’s what sandy-haired boy is looking for -- and they can’t spend the time or effort trying to move the shelves. Mostly because the shelves look so damn heavy, but also because of their precarious situation of trying to keep the undead back far enough to stop them from being bitten._ _

__They all look exhausted, and Keishin wonders how long they’ve been trapped in this part of the library._ _

__He calmly takes a deep breath and blows into his whistle, emitting a long and sharp sound. Not only do all of the boys snap their heads to him, but so do the undead, and Keishin blows the whistle again, this time as loud as he can._ _

__He and Takeda had found out very early on that loud, high-pitched noises immediately attracted and confused the undead, giving them a great attractant. The undead do as they’re supposed to, turning all of their attention to Keishin and shuffling towards him. He sharply gestures to the boys to get out from behind the desk and grab whatever weapons they can find._ _

__Okay, well, maybe he just kind of jerks his pointed hand towards the bookshelves, but they seem to get the hint._ _

__He starts backing away from the undead, which are quickly descending upon him, hoping that the boys can arm themselves before the zombies realize that there are still people behind them. He has Takeda’s golf club in his hand, the weight too light for his liking but appreciated nonetheless, and he winds it back in anticipation for the first zombie._ _

__He knows he has a smirk on his face. He can’t help it._ _

__This is _fun.__ _

__He winds the golf club back and sends it hurling straight into a zombie’s eye. It splatters, but the zombie keeps advancing. He dislodges the club and tries again, chuckling darkly at the persistence. This time, its eye socket shatters and takes out the brain as well, and the zombie goes down. He raises the club and attacks another._ _

__The kids get the hint and start whacking the other undead with textbooks. The sandy-haired one seems to have finally found what he was looking for and clubs a zombie over the head with a thick piece of piping. Eventually, they all stand over the decimated bodies of the undead, finally dead again, and stare at each other._ _

__“Well, you comin’?” Keishin jerks his head to the doorway, and the boys all share looks before nodding hurriedly, scrambling to follow him._ _

__“Thank you for saving us, sir!” The silver-haired one immediately jogs to his side, trying to bow to him but falling behind when Keishin refuses to slow his pace._ _

__“Ukai,” he says._ _

__“Ukai-san. I’m Suga. And my friends are Asahi, Narita, Ennoshita, and Kinoshita.”_ _

__“Pleasure,” Keishin grunts. “If you join me in raiding the food court, I’ll let ya come back with me and be evaluated for our group. You interested?”_ _

__Suga glances over his shoulder quickly before flashing Keishin a blinding smile. “Yes sir, Ukai-san!”_ _

__“Got any skills?” He asks, letting Suga take the lead since the kid seems to know where they’re going._ _

__“We’re not bad fighters. Just got ourselves into a bad situation back there,” Suga grimaces at the fresh memory. “But Asahi was studying to be an architectural engineer, and--”_ _

__“Architecture?” Keishin chances a glance back. “You got any experience with walls, kid?”_ _

__The one with the beard looks nervous. “Um, an exterior wall?”_ _

__“Yeah, one that stands independently.”_ _

__“Yes sir. Not a lot of experience, but we did do some 3D modeling in one of my classes.”_ _

__Keishin turns back around, his question answered. “Good enough for me. You’re all fine.”_ _

__Suga’s smile is full of barely-contained glee. “Thank you.”_ _

__Keishin grunts. “Don’t thank me yet. You still have to pass through one more person before you’re allowed to stay. But we’ll worry about that later. For now, let’s see what food we can get and then meet up with my scavengers for the day.”_ _

__They’re good kids. Or at least, that’s what Keishin sees in them. They help him gather the few food items still left in the food court, shoving them into Keishin and Ennoshita’s bags. It becomes clear that Suga is their leader, Ennoshita is their tactician, Asahi is their brawn, and Kinoshita and Narita are their scouts and fighters. For a makeshift team of university students, they’re not too shabby. Keishin thinks that they’ll make fine additions to their group. Now to convince his gramps of the same thing….well, he has at least an hour until then. For now, he knows that Takeda will accept them, and that’s enough._ _

__Even though he saw them back in the book stacks, he’s still surprised to learn that Narita is Deaf, and that Kinoshita is the only one who also knows sign language. He makes a mental note to come back out here to the library and grab a sign language dictionary or two._ _

__“He’s not bad at reading lips, though!” Kinoshita assures him with Narita’s urging. Keishin isn’t worried about Narita not understanding him more than he is about not understanding Narita, since he’s sure that Kinoshita won’t always be glued to his friend’s side. But he appreciates the information._ _

__When they meet back up with Nishinoya, Shimizu, and Yachi, no one questions the additional five members. They trust Keishin’s judgement implicitly, as much as they probably shouldn’t. Ah, well. He is the oldest (at least he is right now), and he’ll enjoy the unquestioning seniority while he can take it._ _

__It’s as if his partner knows that he’ll be towing along 5 new members, because Takeda is waiting for them at the edge of where the territory for their camp begins._ _

__“Why, hello,” he greets the group pleasantly. Keishin loves the fire that burns in his eyes, the same one that makes the five newcomers cringe back instinctively. It’s purely animal, when Takeda looks at them like they’re his prey._ _

__“Noya, take the food up to my gramps, will you?” Keishin hands his own bag to Noya, but leaves Ennoshita with his as insurance in case Takeda deems anyone unworthy. Keishin doubts he will, though. “Will you be alright here, Sensei?”_ _

__Takeda’s eyes flash again with interest. His next words are a warning. “We’ll be just fine.”_ _

__

__

__There’s something exciting about the vulnerability of having sex in the middle of an apocalypse. Not only could an attack happen at any moment, but every fuck might be their last. Call him horny or kinky or whatever term floats your boat, but Keishin finds it exhilarating. And Takeda is more than willing to indulge him. And indulge _in_ him. _ _

__Keishin is pressing slow, deliberate kisses along Ittetsu’s neck in their post-coital haze, feeling the other man’s pulse as he does so. He wishes they had time for this every night, and he tells Takeda so._ _

__“Why not?” Takeda teases him, rolling over onto his stomach to press closer to Keishin._ _

__“Too busy,” Keishin murmurs. “The kids look to us for leadership. We can’t spend too much time on our own, or else who are they goin’ to go to?”_ _

__“We can’t do everything, love,” Takeda answers. “We provide stability and order. Maybe some advice when it’s needed. The rest of it has to come from them.”_ _

__Keishin sighs. Do they really trust teenagers and young adults to be in charge of their own lives? He supposes it isn’t his choice: the kids have to make that decision for themselves._ _

__“Are we doin’ the right thing, dragging these kids into our shit?” Keishin asks. In the darkness of the room he can barely see the outline of Takeda’s back. The curve reminds him of a snowy slope from Miyagi where he grew up, near the mountains and the countryside. Takeda shifts, rubbing Keishin’s chest gently with his outstretched palm and pressing his lips to Keishin’s jaw. It’s damp when he pulls away. Will this wall idea work? Can they actually create a safe haven?_ _

__“We’re going to do right by them, Keishin,” Ittetsu’s soft voice is determined and firm, like it always is. He wonders when he started associating it with comfort. “No one can be safe these days, but we’re going to give them a place to call home.”_ _

__He buries his face in Takeda’s soft hair. Living by the water has its perks, and one of those is being able to wash enough to keep most of the dirt and grime from themselves. “Will that be enough?”_ _

__“I don’t know,” his lover whispers. His breath ghosts along his collarbone, and Keishin runs his fingers along the length of Takeda’s back, then pulls him closer. Maybe the world around them will slow down, even if for a second._ _

__

__

__It’s not even a week later and the progress on their wall is going well. With Asahi and Saeko’s careful planning and instruction, they’re able to come up with a system of building and a shift schedule that works well. While it’s far from an entire wall, they at least have a small stretch of the wall completed, along with a watchtower. Gramps takes his place on the top of the watchtower, keeping an eye out for intruders and undead alike._ _

__“I need the hammer!” Hinata is whining at Kageyama, who pauses in his hammering to glare at the shorter boy._ _

__“I’m using it right now, can’t you see? Use your rock, boke.”_ _

__“My rock doesn’t do a great job! And I’m getting blisters!”_ _

__“You’re such a baby! Idiot!”_ _

__“A baby idiot!? What kind of insult is that!?”_ _

__“No, I said a baby, _comma,_ idiot! Idiot!” _ _

__“You both are infantile,” Tsukishima quips at them as he sets down more lumber, and the two turn their glares from each other to concentrate them both on their common enemy. Keishin chuckles and leaves them to their bickering. As long as the job gets done, he doesn’t mind what mindless spats they start in the meantime._ _

__Further down the wall, Tanaka and Ennoshita are constructing the gates for their wall._ _

__“No, I mean it!” Tanaka is saying quickly, pausing in his construction to give Ennoshita an earnest look. “You have got to be the prettiest guy I’ve ever seen!”_ _

__Keishin watches with unbridled amusement as both Ennoshita and Tanaka’s cheeks pinken at the compliment. Ever since Ennoshita’s joined camp, Tanaka has let off of Shimizu a bit, and it looks like Tanaka has finally realized why. Gods know the rest of them had noticed immediately._ _

__Yachi and Shimizu are pouring over medical textbooks, talking quietly about what supplies they should look out for in order to create a fully-stocked infirmary. They’re lucky that Yachi’s parents insisted that she become a nurse. Without her educational background, it’s likely that they would have had a few more casualties to infection._ _

__“Hey!” Gramps yells down from the watchtower. “Undead! From the north!”_ _

__Keishin rushes towards the north side of their camp, a heavy wrench in his grip like a knight might hold a sword. Takeda is beside him in a second, his own weapon slung over his shoulder and his eyes flashing from underneath his glasses._ _

__“Keep working!” Keishin hollers to the kids. “We’ve got these ones.”_ _

__There are three of them headed towards their camp, a few dozen yards away. They’re a bit fast, but Keishin isn’t too concerned. He has his partner by his side and his kids behind him._ _

__And if these zombies and shit hadn’t taken over the world, Keishin would probably be living his quiet life at the Sakanoshita Store, coaching volleyball and smoking a cigarette. And it would be wonderful, he’s sure. But the stupid zombies did take over the world. And he’ll be damned if he lets them make him their bitch._ _

__Keishin lazily twirls the wrench in his hands and looks over at Takeda. “Ready?”_ _

__“Of course, love,” Takeda grins at him, his golf club held tightly within his grip._ _

__And hey -- if it’s going to be the end of the world, well, at the very least Keishin is going to have a goddamn good time watching it end._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Is Ukai a bit of a bloodthirsty sadist/sometimes-masochist? Maybe. Do I love him that way? Yes. Is this why Oikawa gets away with a bunch of shit in the main fic? I cannot confirm nor deny this claim. 
> 
> This one didn’t have as much info/emotional significance as the others, but I thought it was a nice intro to the sequel and the origin stories of a few of our faves that’ll be showing up a lot :)
> 
> Some exciting sequel teasers!!!  
> \-- Alternating POV with 6 different characters (including Akaashi and Bokuto). Each will have a distinct voice (hopefully lol unless my writing sucks, in which case sorry) and give a whole different perspective (also hopefully -- I’ve only written a tiny bit of the sequel so far)
> 
> \-- Seijo is heavily featured! Yay! I love those little psychopaths, and let me tell you: they’re fucking wild. And so damn fun to write.
> 
> \-- Like, I won’t outright say that we get more crazy intense Akaashi but…
> 
> \-- BoKuro broship!!!!!
> 
> \-- Actual exploration of KuroKen. No longer will they lurk in the background. Might we even see... _ **affection?!!!**_
> 
> \-- Probably an entire fic of me alluding to KageHina but never explicitly writing it.
> 
> As always, check me out on [tumblr](https://lessons-from-moths.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/FromMoths) if you want to connect and get a smattering of frustrating updates!


End file.
